The Date
by msxMasuda
Summary: Massu finally pops the question to Tego. No, not that question! If you were thinking about the 'M' word then you've been reading one too many fanfics. Don’t worry, I’d consider that as a good thing. But an even better thing is to read this!
1. The First Move

**Title:** The First Move

**Pair:** Massu and Tego from NewS (J-Pop)

**Rating:** PG-13 for BL

**Genre:** Fluff because it is the setup to many chapters

**Hook:** Massu finally pops the question to Tego. No, not that question! If you were thinking about the 'M' word then you've been reading one too many fanfics. Don't worry, I'd consider that as a good thing. But an even better thing is to read this, one of the cutest fanfics you'll ever stumble upon!

_This time I would just have to do it. Once I start, there is no turning back._ Massu thinks as he bites his lip and lets out a big breath.

He walks casually to his best friend, hands in his navy blazer's pockets (one of the attires the school makes everyone wear). He always thought the blazer makes him look fat. However, his best pal just assures him that he looks cute, just like everyone else. That is what the parents and the rest of the adults want them to look, he explains intelligently. Moreover, if he must describe himself as looking rather large, the word squishy defines him, not fat, he ends his analysis. Nevertheless, on his best companion, not even the overly formal blazer makes him look the least bit unappealing. No. It actually makes him look very attractive, even more attractive than he normally is in casual clothes. No, attractive is not the word to depict what he sees. To him, he exudes a degree of sexiness, the value of which one knows it is nearly wrong to think that way. The innocent kind of sexy, the one that truly makes him look like a very stereotypical, good-looking schoolboy.

Now Massu can feel the sweat diffusing maximally from his hands. However, before he can open his mouth, Tego abruptly moves his body meeting him halfway. "Ohayo!" he greets Massu cheerfully waving his hand with a short burst of energy.

"Ohayo Tego-chan," Massu monotonously belts out darting his eyes away from his junior.

"Are you okay? Looks like you want something?"

_How can Toshi be that sensitive to pick up such a thing like that?_ Toshi, the name he affectionately refers to him in his mind every time he envisions his wishful love. _Usually any other person would remark, "Are you okay? Looks like you're thinking about something." Anyway, it's not something I want rather. It's something I want to know..._ "See, I was just wondering…" He starts walking away towards the building as he nervously speaks. Tego notices and follows by his side, nodding obediently. "I was wondering…" Massu continues uneasily finding the words. "If…" _Oh gosh_, he thinks. _I am choking on words I already know by heart. I replayed this scene in my head so many times and now it is going blank!_

"If…" Tego repeats curiously.

"If…if you… if you… believe there really is any other life-form anywhere besides earth," Massu quickly blurts out from his mouth and could nearly smack himself on the forehead.

"Hmm, yeah I've been pondering that for a while too. Well to tell you the truth, I do not know. But I do know you should ask sensei because today is bring-your-own-topic day!" Tego responds cheerfully gesturing his hands as if he had just finishes explaining why the sky is blue.

"Right, thanks," Massu trails off, feeling as if he had just missed Hailey's Comet and would have to wait another seventy years to possibly catch another glimpse of it.

"Actually I was also wondering about something else."

"Mm, hmm… I'm all ears!"

"I wanted to know if…" and Massu comes to a soft halt and turns to Tego who at the same time follows his lead. "I wanted to know if you want to have dinner tomorrow and watch the new flick that's coming out. I think it's called 'The Fast and the Furious, Tokyo Style'." _Good_, he said to himself. _Make it sound like you did not put in so much effort in asking him out. I hope that is the name of the film though. Stupid movie, I wouldn't even know the real name of it if it were embedded scientifically in my brain._

"Awesome!" Tego quickly exclaims enthused. "Who else is coming?" he looks at Massu smiling.

Massu honestly does not know what to say. This is definitely not what he had practiced in front of his mirror of what seems like hundreds of times. Clearly, from the look of things he should have rehearsed a little more effectively. He did not think that such an answer like that would be made. Nevertheless, this is Tego. Anything could happen in a moment's drop of a hat with his bouncy crush.

Defensively he buries his hands in his pockets and looks down at his shoes. He ineffectively shuffles his tense feet, of what he thought he was moving rather coolly. "Ooooooooh… Just me and you," Tego concludes slowly with eyes darting back and forth thinking of a delicate and sophisticated reply. Although Tego does not really do his best thinking on his feet and he surely knows of this. Thus he suddenly, but smoothly sits down on the populated sidewalk with many of their classmates and schoolmates. He totally dumbfounds Massu who sees a wondrous figure appear at his feet. Not only that, he also lowers his gentle fist under his chin perfectly showing he was thinking hard. Massu watches from above fascinated, thinking that this is the cutest thing he has ever seen.

Massu looks around turning his head effortlessly. He quickly affirms that he does not care how embarrassing and out of place it is to sit down in the middle of a crowded walkway with nearly half the school buzzing past them. Besides, he gets to accompany his charismatic, romantic interest. Thus, he copies Tego but instead rests his elbows collectively on his knees looking very masculine.

"I don't know if dating each other is such a good idea. I mean it could affect our friendship. Although it is kind of like hanging out like we always do. Yet I have never really thought of you that way…" and just as Tego was about to completely reject Massu, he locks his eyes with this suddenly beautiful Adonis and feels a twinge of an incredible feeling he has never felt towards him. As for a matter of fact, he has never had this kind of intuition towards anybody and especially not just by one sheer look into his or her eyes. These were not the eyes of just anyone's. These were the eyes he most trusts and endears to have fun with almost everyday since meeting in their first year of their high school experience together. Now three, short years have past because they were filled with joyous and whole-hearted laughs plus countless, unforgettable times. _How could this make our bond worse if I say yes? It could do nothing but remain the same or go up from here._ Tego just had to take a waft of the other side.

Massu sitting there intently awaits his hopeful answer, eyes never leaving Tego. Tego opens his mouth to finish his most anticipated ending of what could be the beginning of a perfect fairy tale or the ending of a failed attempt at mission impossible four. "I don't know if I like you," Tego states trying to escape his captivating eyes. "But…!" and he succeeds in losing the hold that Massu had on him and rapidly glances away for a moment. "I do want to see the new Tokyo 'Drift' and you always seem to pick the best restaurants. And, if I do decide to become more than friends with you, that is totally up to me!" he endearingly points a finger to his adorable nose. "So yes, I'd love to go out with you!"

Massu completely entranced by this angel sitting in front of him, only the word "yes" penetrates his foggy mind. He gapes, "Yes!" Catching reality, he straightens himself calmly stroking his sculptured chest to his lovable stomach and corrects himself, "I mean, yeah. Let's go to class. We're going to be late." He does his best to try to keep his erupting emotions under wrapped.

**A/N:** Of course there's still more silly!


	2. The Conversation

**Title:** The Conversation

**Rating:** PG-13 for BL

**Genre: **Crack! Fluff

**Pair:** Massu and Tego fro NewS (J-Pop)

**Features:** Akanishi Jin from KAT-TUN

**Dedication:** Ani (the real Ani, St. Anime)

**Summary:** Massu and Tego prepares for their date. Massu, however, calls upon the force of Akanishi Jin for dating advice. Jin has some kooky sayings that will surely have him replaying in his head during their "magical excursion".

**A/N:** If you like dialogue, there is plenty of it towards the middle. Just get through the thought process. Enjoy!

_Rinnnnng… Rinnnnnnng…_ The school bell sounds the beginning of a highly anticipated weekend. However, for Tego he knows this could well be the ending of his and his best friend's friendship. The bell signals the nearness of their date and he worries about the actuality of dating his best pal or was it more that he was becoming increasingly anxious as each hour passes? This morning everything was awkward though. Nothing clicked or flowed as it used to. For instance, Tego simply just said hi in a rare, mellow fashion and not even a wave from his accustomed hand is produced. Massu sensed the difference and went in the opposite direction. He rebounded a "hi" back as cheerful as he could. He tried to avoid eye contact by smiling overtly making his eyes squint, diverting slightly from Tego's embellished ones. It was as if the tables have turned. Massu was acting like Tego and Tego was impersonating Massu from the day before.

_This is it. The final bye before we get together tonight_, the thought recklessly runs through his mind. Massu forces himself in thinking that he should initiate the last rendezvous in contrast to having Tego giving the everyday goofy and innocent, but very oblivious, bye he always receives. Massu pronounces sweetly, "Bye Tegoshi. I'll pick you up at seven tonight." Tego being surprised by this and at the same time feels specialized by his firmness of their situation, pinkens slightly.

"Sure, that sounds great!" he expresses as he subtly slips his steady hands under each of Massu's sweaty palms. "I'd like it if you wear your white, zip-up hoodie tonight. You know the Ecko one you got from California last summer," Tego adds flirtatiously slightly pressing himself towards Massu to tease his shattered nerves more.

Now it is Massu's turn to blush as he glances off to the side. He looks back and this time straight into the eyes he is most infatuated with, responding, "Of course."

Massu could not stop his mind from jumping to the next thought and the next one. It was impossible not to brief, or should I say elongate on how soft Tego's hands were underneath his. _How many times can I possibly describe Toshi's hands? They are just heavenly blissful,_ Massu over exaggerates smiling to himself, peering at his outstretched hands. The tenderness he could feel from Tego's hands for merely half a minute seemed to Massu like a time that continued for more than forever and a day.

Tego is thinking alike but differently because his nerves are shot and at the same time ecstatic on how he innocently seduces Massu. _That should give him a little taste of Tegoshi Yuya's rapturous paradise and a touch of the key to my heart._ Because, if everyone may know already, Tego is extremely sensitive with the most common part of the human body: his hands. He loves to hold, caress, massage, touch, feel and (is it correct to say) rub? Huh? No way, Tego has never really been in a boy-on-boy relationship. Come to think of it, he has never been in any real relationship period.

They are both walking and taking their sweet time. Lost, in their whirlwind of rapidly swirling thoughts; a world most people would be afraid to explore as one is mindlessly pacing. Who wants to walk home and worry about what they are going to wear in a couple of hours? For goodness sake, a parked car could hit Massu! It is hard to put a finger on who was more nerdy and cute: the bubbly Tego or the generally subtle Massu who occasionally outburst with profound dorkiness.

Massu is nearing his house and fishes for his key. Finally, he opens the door and echoes, "Konichiwa! I'm home, mama, Ann-nee-chan!" Nevertheless, no one responds, not a peep was heard. _That is strange_… Massu thinks. _I certainly was not dashing my way down the streets…_ He turns to the small foyer's table and there appears a small, but very official-looking note. On it, in very bold handwriting, it says:

_Massu-chan, mama and Ann have just won tickets to see Johnny's Depp's Pirates of the Caribbean premiere in Tokyo! _

"Tokyo? Why that's at least three hours away…"

_Yes, Ann won it from the radio station and we had to leave immediately. Sorry for such short notice but we couldn't get a hold of you. We will be back Sunday night. Please Massu, one thing for mama: NO GIRLS! _

"Ha-ha," Massu recites passively. Girls were the furthest things from his mind. He continues to read,

_Rabu, Mama_

_P.S. Ann borrowed some of your "American" clothes so she can fit in a little more. Hope you don't mind._

The first thing that pops into Massu's head is that, _Wow! This is perfect! _ He grins and fantasizes wildly. _I can get ready the way I want to, without any questions and pestering._ Secondly, he says to himself quite mechanically, "What time is it?" It is almost 4:30 since their school ends at 3:33, which is awfully late. This perhaps explains why Tego is quite energetic and hyper before school begins. _Four, thirty… Well nothing to do now but to wait it out…_ Massu being your typical guy, straight or gay, only takes a half hour, at most, to be ready for anything. Tego surely found that out by challenging him to take a full shower while he times it. The rules include brushing his teeth and washing his face all in the bathtub, which he manages under a microscopic two minutes!

After Massu changes into his favourite blue t-shirt and red, plaid boxers, he hops on the computer and logs onto his MSN. He glances at his mailbox tab and sees he has one new message. It is from Jin, Akanishi Jin, his senior in university. Jin is kind of like his official mentor. Anyway, he waits for the page to load, item by item, as he stares at his living room's digital clock. "There!" he exclaims when the text finally became visible. He reads aloud,

"_Hmm… Massu, I can't believe it! Did you do it? It reminds me of the first time I really felt for this girl in my senior year. Except she was not my best friend and she definitely did not have great hair as Yuya does, you lucky son-of-a-beach-vendor! _

What the heck, beach vendor, what in the world is he on? Well at least it's insulting…" sighing Massu contemplates out loudly.

"_Look, tell me how it goes and I'm thinking the results came out positive if you know what I mean. I surely, hope it does. I have some pointers ready for you that you might want to use tonight. MSN me and ignore the fact that I am Out to Lunch. You never noticed I am always Out to Lunch? _

_LOL, I guess not…_ Oh Tegoshies! I could've spoken to him all this time. What a joker! He probably even sets his login on 'Out to Lunch'!"

**Bakanishi**… he starts to type in the small message box. _No, Jin has always been sensitive of this term… So I will decide to express my frustration in the form of **Jin you pin!**_

**Excuse me?** Jin replies in a matter of seconds. **That's a new one, almost not lame? Anyways, sup?**

**Toshi said yes and we are about to go out in two hours and six minutes.**

**Whoa a little too much info. Lay off desperation island little bro. Stop calling him Toshi, I don't think he appreciates that. Oh yeah, that reminds me! You seriously need those tips undoubtedly.**

**Huh? C'mon, can't I just be myself? Besides, you're not gay…. Unless there's something, you've been hiding… ANYWAY, Toshi is a pretty name and suits him well, so shut up. He doesn't know that I call him that.** Massu replies in the normal fashion of all MSNers, expressing two or three topics at once.

**Hmmm, you don't see my point eh? Question: did Yuya hesitate before agreeing to join you on this magical excursion?**

**Huh? Why? What?**

**Oh nothing, just wondering…**

Massu feeling as if he is being backed into a trap, hesitates and then coolly responds, **Uh. Okay, yeah, so?**

**See, this is where Dr. Love steps into you and your boyfriend's relationship. Take it from me. After my prescription and a little dating etiquette therapy, "Toshi" will not resist you no more.**

**Really… He's not my boyfriend. Toshi is still undecided. By the way that's _any_more, you pinhead.**

**STFU. Wow, you really need some help. Now first things first, you are obviously the mannier part of this budding homo relationship…**

**No, you STFU, this is not a "homo" thing you are labelling it. I don't appreciate this homophobic term.**

**No seriously S T F U, I'm like one of your best friends, how can I be scared of you. You can't even scare a pigeon. ROTFL XD**

**F U :p**

**It's true. The poor bird just sits there picking at your feet because it thinks you are a pork bun or something! HAAHAHA**

**Really?** Massu thinks of as the best comeback.

**Huh? Okay, you are just weird. I don't know you. You are only a patient in my office of the perfection under the romance department. **

…**Yyyyeah, okay. Maybe you are gay after all, you should break it off with Ani.**

Jin reacts surprised at this comment, but calmly types, **Hells no! I love Ani and I'm sure she loves me too so listen up and I'll tell you the secret formula that will make Yuya feel the same way about you. **

**OK… ** Massu uses his finger to spiral around the side of his temple, "Coo coo…"

**First thing you must know is that you should treat him like a princess.**

**Uh huh and how do I do that? I'm not about to carry him downtown or any crap like that. RECYCLE BIN**

**FUCK you. Big head, tiny brain, do not comprehend. Let's break it down. First example, what should you do when you guys are walking, for instance?**

**Obviously, I will lead the way. I'm taking him out. Do you not pay attention?**

**Uh yes and WRG answer piggy.**

**Don't call me that. That hurts especially after Ryo asking me why I keep eating my family.**

**MUAHAHAHA, Ryo's a god! Okay, it's the other way around. **

**Right, because Toshi doesn't even know which way is up.**

**Correct, but there's an explanation to this madness.**

**That is, I do care to know…**

**Really?**

**Yes.**

**Really?**

**Yes!**

**What?**

**Yes, I said. You really suck at being a doctor. Ani doesn't deserve you. Besides Yamapi likes her, give him a chance.**

**Hell no frggin' way, she's mine pig-head.**

**AHH STFU FISHSKIN! I'm telling Ani when she comes home from Tokyo that Pi has a thing for her.**

**I don't care. Okay, anyway you fat football. (BTW, footballs consist of pigskin just to refresh your tiny mind…) Actually, I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm probably going to ask her to marry her when she gets back so I don't care what you say to her.**

**:O OMG really ew, I'm going to be related to a pin? BTW, Ani is my sister, which means she looks a lot like me. Why doesn't anyone call her a pig?**

**That is the stupidest question I have ever heard.** Jin ignores the inquiry harshly. ** I'm just simply saying you should treat him like a lady, since you are her **backspace, backspace **his knight-and-shining gentleman.**

Suddenly now Massu is wondering how he comes with these ridiculous phrases and string them together to make a perfect and sensible thesis.

**Okay, so I hold the door for him, help him in his seat, pay for most things, hold his purse**-- major backspacing, ENTER

**Exactly but the key is to let him walk in front of you almost all the time.**

**Huh? Why in the hell would I do that? As I said before if I asked Toshi to jump, he'll say, "Where?"**

**Wow. ANYwho, this is to make sure he knows you are totally checking him out from the backside.**

**Oooooooooo… What, you're gross!**

**No seriously, they like sashaying and strutting their stuffing. Makes them feel a part of the date, and they can't help but feel ultra-sexy showing off in front of you. **

**Aaaahhhh… **Massu sits back nodding. He envisions Tego stepping seductively in front of him. Massu could feel something stiffen in his loose boxers. He continues typing,** Well if you put it that way, sure!**

**Yeah, wow you're excited. wink, wink But the thing with Yuya is a little tricky. Moreover, the fact that you have to change up the pace every time you guys transport yourselves to the next spot.**

**? Totally do not get what you are saying and shut up, you know I have the hots for Toshi. blushes**

**Totally not finished with what I'm saying Mr. Pop-the-Weasel.**

Massu jumps back in his seat and types, **Okay! Do not want to know the explanation for that one!**

**Good, 'cause I cannot think of any…** Jin scratches his head and says, "Ow! Note to self: scratch softer… Much softer…" **Continuing, before you interrupted me with an awkward blonde moment especially from someone who only dyes his hair dark blue or purple…**

**Yeah and your point?**

**I mean your haircut is cool but do you really need to colour your hair the same tint as you came out of your mom?**

**WTF? Okay guy, leave my mama out of this and I was not asking about my hair, Full-of-Jin. Besides my hair is light brown now. I want to know what you are getting at. What should I do to change the pace up tonight as I walk and Tego "sashays" in front of me?** "_…very sexily…_" he adds loudly.

**Oh yeah, well you know what happens when I get on the subject of hair. My bad and my bad for the crack about your mom, soon she will be my mom too. If Ani will have my hand in marriage... ** Jin looks up towards the ceiling expressing a sigh of anxiousness. **Back to my thing**-- backspaces **pointer. Once and a while be sure to hold his hand as you are walking behind him because Tego has the thing with the hands. It sends fizzy, fuzzy feelings to his brain, which sends it all over his body or something like that. Please don't ask me how I came up with this.**

**Really and how do you know about that?**

**I just said don't ask.**

**I honestly don't care, how do you know but I don't?**

**Hmm, because you never babysat Tego before and had to take him around the amusement park for like eight hours straight. He didn't go on the rides, no. He just held my aching hand all the time, never letting go. I tried to shake him off, scrap him off possibly with one of those plastic blow-up guitars, the thing you get from a game booth. Nothing works. Except for when his mom came around, which was when he finally lets go and he holds her hand instead.**

**Hahaha, that's hilarious!**

**Yeah, trust me it's Tego. He's a hands-man. Please don't mention to him that I told you this.**

**All right, hands it is. Hey thanks for the tips, although it was very limited but right now it's 6:04**-- Massu hits the delete button aggressively and corrects his observation. --**6:05 and I got to get ready. BTW what should I wear? Toshi told me to wear my white hoodie, should I wear that?**

**HMMM, YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? Yes and wear those nice baggy jeans with the belt (if you need it) plus a wife-beater and guess what colour you need to wear?**

**Pink?**

**Let us recap! You are the man of the relationship remember? Huh? Huh?**

**Yes! Yes! I remember…**

**You are the mannier one!**

**I am the mannier one.**

**You. Are. The. Mannier. One.**

**I am the mann**-- _Wait! What the hell am I doing? _Delete, delete… **Okay, I get it. I am the knight-man-thing - what colour?**

**Guess again fruitcake.**

**Homophobe. Ummmmmm… Purple?**

**Whoa, you own a purple wife-beater? Cool…**

**No, Ann has a purple one bakanishi.**

Jin clonks his hand with his hand and screams, "OUCH! Need to hit head softer… Much softer…" He excitedly types, **NO! WRG! COMPLETELY WRG! YOU FAIL!**

**Sorry just had to do that and besides all this talk about Tego is seriously giving me a headache. No! Maybe you should be the lady and walk in front of Yuya tonight!**

**Hells no, I'm not "strutting my stuffing" in front of him, in front of no one! The rest I understand. I see that you can't handle with so much stuff on your plate… rolling eyes smiley** Massu imitates the emoticon and rolls his eyes as well.

**What plate? There's a plate? Why doesn't anybody tell me about this?**

**OMG never mind. So what colour?**

**OMG I would like to think I did not have to take you step-by-step and hold your hand as well. Everyone calls me a bakanishi; swear your name should be All-Mass No-Brain!**

**STFU**

**Okay, okay, calm down. Let's not start that again. If we continue at this rate, there will be no date. Ha! That rhymes! I'm a genius!**

_Quite the contrary_, thought Massu.

Jin continues, **You're wearing a white hoodie that means you should wear a matching wife-beater that is the colour of…**

**WHITE!**

**Yes, holy crap that only took ten minutes. What a waste of my life! Final diagnosis: big head, tiny brain inflates, fully comprehends. Off on your way grasshopper.**

**Yeah… Suuuurrre sensei. TTYL**

**Be sure to tell me all about it!** Jin concludes nodding his head smirking. "Offspring of beach vendors are damn lucky..."

**Right, thanks.** He then puts his status on Out to Lunch just to spite Jin. "That should show him how stupid he was putting his status like that…" He pushes the button on the silver monitor as it suddenly blackens and disconnects from the last support he has before leaving to the inevitable. Although he wishes, Ann-nee-chan was here to style his hair, iron his clothes…_ Clothes! She took my clothes! Oh, crap! Did she borrow my Ecko white, zip-up hoodie from California?_

Massu frantically runs into his tiny closet and lets out a screeching yelp as he bangs his head on the hanger's bar. He collapses and slowly disintegrates into a pool of unconsciousness closing his eyes shut. He is trying hard to fight it because he immensely does not want to escape…

**A/N:** Don't forget to comment!


	3. Let's Go

**Title:** Let's Go

**Rating:** PG-13 for BL

**Genre:** Crack! Fluff and Romance

**Mentions of:** Akanishi Jin from KAT-TUN

**Dedication:** biancamasuda (hope this is cute enough for you)

**Summary: **Tego is through waiting for the late Massu. However, what he does not know is that as he sits on his porch, Massu is secretly delayed for the moment (to say the least). See if they can finally go on their date, after all.

"Okay, where can Masuda-kun be?" says a very fed up, raven-haired boy with his fists to his inflated cheeks. He is sitting on a porch of a humble house. It is only 7:32 but this high-maintenance specimen will not take any unpunctuality. Although it is becoming more evident, that he is growing incredibly fonder of his devoted pursuer. "That's it! I'm going to find him!" Tego quickly picks himself up and heads off in one direction. He suddenly puts a squishy finger to his chin and mutters, "Oops, wrong way," letting out a girly giggle.

The breathless boy arrives at a white, rather palatial residence and knocks feverishly hollering, "Massu! Massu, it's me, Tegoshi Yuya! You better not be standing me up! I am… too precious? I know your locker number… and combo too! Anyway, let me in Masuda-kun?" Tego gives up and turns on his feet, once more puts on his thinking cap. He does not forget to lower himself in his favourite pondering position with a relaxed fist mechanically inclined to his face. _I know he is here…_ "But he doesn't usually take this long to get ready. This is so sucky! What if I can break in? Dangerous Tegoshi is being released," he declares taking his outstretched hand and pulls it across his serious face. "Tegoshi-ness!" is what he mysteriously calls out. A very elderly man catches a glimpse of this and his eyebrows considerably rise, looking quite frightened for his fragile life. Tego stands up and weakly says, "Konichiwa… Gomen…" placing his arms along side his toned hips bowing respectfully. However, much to his surprise, the elder picks up a great deal of speed, almost losing his assisting cane, literally rushing down the street. "Uh!" Tego cries in disgust.

Tego looks around at the tall house and spots one, solitary open window on the second floor. "On the second floor?" Tego whines loosening his body. "Who cares. I have to confront the face that dares to stand me up to a date that was not even my idea to begin with!" He starts climbing away on a tree nearby. Branch by branch, he grasps and shockingly he manages it with ease. "Hmm, those ballet classes really do pay off," Tego compliments himself and pats his back proudly.

He is now in the luxuriously decorated hall with many fine traditional and modern Japanese pieces. The Masuda family strategically displays paintings and a brilliant portrait at the end of the hall, taken about three years ago. Tego tries to remember which way Massu's bedroom is. He instead resorts to sniffing his way there knowing Massu's strong, manly smell. The fragrant mix consists of musk, a substance obtaining from a small Asian deer (the musk deer) mainly used as a perfume fixative. Nevertheless, Tego cannot miss the other half of the stench, which is a load of antiperspirant deodorant. "Here it is!" Tego happily screams and wipes his tired nose. He inspects the room and not a soul is in sight. "Well at least I get to look around," Tego announces rudely.

He starts at the closet, where any other aspiring gay teenager would begin, but then appalls when he sees Massu spread out upon the cold tiled floor, practically faced down. "Oh my lord, what happened to you?" Tego asks frankly to no one except for the sleeping beauty at his feet. He tries to wake him up but then thinks up a diabolical plan to bring him back to life. His full-proof method was to tickle his pudgy feet and to do it profusely. Nothing changes to his astonishment. "Ah! I give up!" and lays his head upon Massu's, accidentally touching his lips to the older boy's delicate eye.

"Mmmm… Toshi-kun… is that… you…?" a voice emerges from the dimly lit floor.

"Toshi, who is this Toshi you speak of? Answer me!" These magic words command the weary boy to open his pained eyes in an instant.

"Tego… What are you doing here? I thought… I was picking you up…" he expresses gradually with a great amount of effort.

"Yeah one thing, piggy, you passed out and now it's about eight o' clock."

"Piggy... Stop it, everyone…" and Massu playfully swats his hands, imaginarily pushing people away.

"Okay. Clearly Ryo-san really gets to you."

"M'm…" he agrees pleasurably stretching his arms, extending his legs looking like a satisfied, pink starfish.

"So apparently I'm Toshi, I expect?"

"Ummm…" he embarrassingly panics. "Yes you are my Toshi-kun..." and with this out in the open; Massu closes his puffy eyes, slowly leaning in for a sensual kiss. Unfortunately, nothing returns.

Tego firmly turns on a dime and dictates, "Massu. This is our first date. I cannot carelessly kiss you now. In addition to the fact that we didn't even go out yet. We must… pace ourselves!" Spoken like a true Japanese character in a classic dorama, he stiffens his arm and lets it honorably drop in front of him.

"Right then," opening his eyes and disappointedly grasps the air in front of him where Tego used to be. Pursing his lips he pulls it back to its restful position. _I was so close…_ Massu says inside his head once again. The last close kiss is when Massu was carrying an umbrella on his rainy way to school and Tego-chan joins him under it. Their lips almost contact after Massu agrees to share his protective shelter, but the bus arrives instead breaking their enclosed bond. "That reminds me…" Massu casually slips to his wooden selves and returns to tap Tego on his shoulder. "This is what would have happened if I was not knocked out by my own closet…" He stiffly presents Tego with an elegant box of delectable chocolates and a flawless, romantic lilac. Bowing respectfully (in his goofy, blue t-shirt and red, plaid shorts with messy hair) he choppily recites, "Konichiwa Tegoshi-chan. You look very nice."

Tego drops his jaw and gasps, "For me?" setting his hands, one upon the other, on his priceless heart. "You shouldn't have. I don't have anything to give you…" So he compensates with a gentle embrace. Massu happily hugs him back warmly, perversely smiling into his soft, delicately aromatic shoulder.

They eventually break apart but Tego keeps his hand clasped within Massu's masculine one. _He really does like hands. Weird, for once Jin is totally right! Ha! _ "Look as much as I'm enjoying this we should really get going, so let me quickly wash up and we can be on our way." Massu formulates his proposition trying hard to free his hand forcefully. He literally tries to push the younger one's palm and tight fingers away from his.

"Oh… Okay…" Tego finally grunts sounding bummed out.

Massu picks up a few clothes such as the coveted wife-beater, his baggy jeans, and a black, leather belt. Listening to Jin's advice, he was missing one, but monumental component. Massu nicely requests, "Can you check if my evil closet has my hoodie you want me to wear? I think Ann-nee-chan may have taken it."

"All right, but don't expect me to find it in this pig sty," Tego expresses absentmindedly.

"I'm not a pig and this place does not look like pigs occupy it either," Massu snaps defensively.

"Right, and I'm the queen of England," Tego says sarcastically.

"Yeah… you wish…" Massu chuckles and he thinks, _No, you're not the queen of England, although you are the queen of my heart… Ruling and possessing my every fanatical whim._

Massu finishes his shower in an amazing seven minutes, stepping out his steamy bathroom to find Tego's head connecting to the floor of his bedroom, looking as bored as hell. "Finally, and here's your sassy hoodie!" he lifts up the infamous piece of outer garment, resting his head on his uninterested hand.

"Thanks, I'll put it on when we get going," Massu explains whom sporting a tight-fitting wife-beater, sexily exposing his moderately ripped arms. Tego observes, amused, but could not take the hold-up anymore. Therefore, he follows Massu who is in his washroom where he sees him blow-drying his hair carefully.

Tego unnoticeably slips behind the clueless Massu and sits down behind the larger figure. He takes both of his lengthy arms and wraps them securely around the bottom of Massu's waist, resting his tired head on his rebounding bum. "Hey!" they both yell out together.

"What are you doing?" Massu abruptly shuts off his fancy blow dryer.

"Oh me, well… I really like your bum, that's all. Mmmm… It's really warm…"

"Okay… But do you really have to illustrate that now that I'm trying to dry my hair?"

"Yes, it's the least you can do for putting our date on hold for-- like -- ev-er!" and with the last three words, as each syllable is enunciated, Tego purposely tightens his grip on Massu. Massu who is sensitive in his (well) sensitive area bucks and shutters each time.

"Okay! Okay! I can't concentrate like this no matter how much I like it. Could you please let go?"

Tego cries childishly driving his cheek further and further into his rear-end, "Bribe me! Make me! Force me! Take me awaaaay!"

"Okay, okay stop! I can't take anymore! I'll… I'll let you hold my hand!" Massu desperately offers not knowing why anyone would trade this odd moment of obsession for a meaningless hand.

"All right!" Tego winningly yelps out. He takes Massu's hand firmly, his right cheek still glued to his buttocks. Massu shakes his head, smiling affectionately. He takes the imprisoned hand with its cage and struggles to switch the blow dryer on. Massu closes his eyes, squinting defensively and takes the blow dryer, experimenting with it wildly.

"Oh dude, I'm starving!"

"Oh dude, my hand's starving! For air!" and Massu tells the younger one and he retaliates by increasing his grip on Massu's palm.

"Fine, two can play this game!" and the older one closes the hold he has on Tego's hand as well.

"Ah! Ah! Ooow, let go!" Tego barks for the first time in his short-lived life, rubbing the back of his hand furiously.

"Okay… If you say so…" Massu grins and shakes his hand in freedom.

"Kay, let's eat!" Tego declares massaging his tummy.

"Sushi!" They both squeal simultaneously with both of their index fingers extending in a shooting gesture. Even though they only have been acquainted with each other for three short years, they certainly know each other's souls or is it more correct to say, stomachs?

Massu holds the door open for his pretty princess to step through and locks the door officially initiating their long anticipated date. Tego is fashionably clad with a simple, black, zipping sweater and an excellent fitting pair of jeans. Massu could not help it. He slyly peers at his full assets behind the manly pockets with light embroidery. He waits patiently for Tego to start walking but instead they stare intensely at each other, silently fighting who should first lead the journey. Breaking the magnified silence, he nags, "C'mon you know the way… Masuda-kun…"

"Ohe, what did you just call me?"

"Massu…" Tego slyly denies looking at his feet.

However, obviously not cunningly enough for the person who closely listens and watches Tego's every move for the past year. "No, you didn't. You clearly addressed me with words I adorably like…"

"Yeah, okay. Don't flatter yourself," and like that Tego walks off heading in opposite direction of the downtown's famous sushi bar. Massu reaches for his hand and terribly misses, swatting his perfectly shaped bum. "Hey! What in Tokyo's name was that?" Tego quickly turns around bashfully with two hands on each of his fiery ends.

"Uh… Sorry, I couldn't resist?" and this time he does apply a loud, crisp smack upon his wet forehead.

"Oh, I see… At least you're pacing yourself."

Massu then successfully grasps his hand intertwines his fingers within his. He pulls him into a tight hug, informing the puzzled one, "This way Hun…"

"Oh! Oops! Thanks Darling!" Tego expresses embarrassingly giving Massu a flirty wink. Massu immediately explodes inside and wets his upper lip. Quickly changing the subject, Tego cutely inquires, "I thought your hand was hyper-ventilating, suffocating to a desiring death a minute ago."

Massu remembering Jin in saying he should _change the pace up every once in a while_, harshly drops the precious hand. Of course, Jin probably didn't mean to let go after a couple of seconds of contact. "I guess I forgot," Massu answers teasingly and peeks his red tongue from his scrunched face. Afterwards, Massu irresistibly watches Tego work up a speed from a sluggish walk to a full on, high fashion strut. Massu, on the other hand, stops. He tells his mind to calm his erecting member by picturing his virginal mama to his innocent Ann-nee-chan, but results in an image of her soon-to-be fiancé, Jin. "Yuck!" Massu quietly utters his breath and congratulates himself in returning to a stable, normal state. He suddenly picks up his feet and runs toward the furthering Tego, ready to face a night of bliss.

**A/N:** Please comment, since this is my first fanfic!


	4. The Downtown is Ours

**Title:** The Downtown is Ours

**Pair:** Massu and Tego

**Rating:** PG-13 for BL

**Genre:** Romance and Fluff

**Hook:** Well, well, well, they finally make it out of the house and boy, do they never regret it! Find out why!

They finally arrive at Fishy Ideas, feeling the warmth of the spacious eatery. The room has a simple but very chic interior consisting of black lacquer booths and a centre square bar in the middle of the same shiny tint. The excited, but very hungry boy feasts his eyes on the rare, open stools located at the eye of the restaurant. Hands apart this time, for the older one keeps on alternating the decision of holding the younger one's hand. He has become unnoticeable to the fact that he surely does not know what he is doing, where he is, or even what reality he lives in. The other boy although, was ecstatic to lastly be exposed to new lights and a fresh atmosphere he comfortably recognizes. Not thinking to confirm with his partner of where they should sit, he takes in a big breath and smiles from cheek to cheek, leading them to the stools.

Massu mindlessly follows in the concentrated footsteps, suddenly snaps back to the Milky Way, and collides with the fact that he is really on a date. This is hard to swallow because it is a date with his best friend and very hopeful boyfriend. He sees Tego is about to lower the rest of his body down on the red, shiny cushion and he does not hesitate to push in the seat towards the black plank. Thanks to his nerves of steel, instead of assisting him gracefully onto his seat, he thrusts the stool with full force. As a result, Tego reflexes and is sent flying back into the cradling arms of Massu. He immediately reddens, only for a moment before a booming voice explodes from his body. "What-do-you-think-you're-doing!"

"Ohe? Err… I like you?"

"Is that a question!"

"I like you… Very much?"

"Urgh… Then what the heck are we on?" Tego vents his frustration. "Hmm… On a date that I suppose was your idea!"

"Ahhhh…" Massu feverishly finding the words to calm the infuriating angel he is still carrying in his arms. "I was just trying to help you in your seat Toshi-kun…"

"Ohhh… Well in that case, okkkkkay," Tego entrancingly forgives him. "Nice catch, by the way," leaning back, turning his head showing a handsome three-quarters profile.

"Aren't you more hungrier?" the adorable Tego questions with widened eyes, as he breaks a formerly unified chopstick.

"Err… Don't worry. I had a little something before I passed out," Massu says suddenly realizing that this is probably the most unattractive thing anyone could say on the first date. Of course, he is trying to lie in an attempt to cover up his smashing nerves. Because of his jittery insides and a honey-filled beehive that has replaced his stomach, he could not fathom eating as much as he usually does.

Massu's comment triggers Tego to flash back to the image of him practically kissing the floor not too long ago and chortles, "Hahaha!"

"Please, no. Don't remind me about that! Let's change the subject." Massu dictates cutely looking quite embarrassed.

"But… But… What hap--?"

"Uh!... Uh!... Uh!..." Massu interrupts amusingly, laying a slow-motion peck upon Tego's open mouth. For once, he amazingly shuts up. Tego is delightfully caught off-guard and cannot help it but to smile fuzzily looking down at the small gap between them. _Finally, he's quiet. Great! As soon as he shuts up, I have completely nothing to say!_ But by contrast, he and his Toshi-kun were staring happily, gazing at each other. Short chuckles emerge now and again as their curved mouths continue to beam, revealing special happiness.

On a good note, the jokes begin as they await their scrumptious Fishy Idea plates to be prepared. Usually for people on a first date, waiting for their dinners can be painfully awkward. This of course is not true for Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Tweedle Dee starts the fun and games with a cliché, anime riddle. "Hey Tego! Have you heard any good cartoon jokes lately?"

"Maybe… Why do you have one?"

"Yeah, I do!" _Oh man, he's going to crack at this one!_ "Okay, how do you get Pikachu on the bus?"

"Oh my god, Pikachu!"

"Yes, I know! Pikachu, he's so cute and--"

"Lame!" Tweedle Dum interrupts before Massu can finish gloating about his childhood fascination.

"Ohe!" and Massu resembles a classic anime face with a huge sweat mark, similar to the one Misty makes the first time Brock tells her he loves her. However, it seems that his face is more surprised and a bit angrier than her trademark agitated expression.

Tego can actually see the animated fume appear on the side of Massu's dumbfounded forehead. He wants the bold, white drawing to disappear, so he sincerely apologizes and offers, "Ummm… You push him on?"

"No!" clearly offended by this drastic measure of treating his beloved Pikachu.

"You pick him up and put him on?" Tego guesses gaining greater and greater volume.

"No."

"You tell him Tokape's on the bus?"

"No, and you act like you don't like the show!"

"No, I never said that. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Right, so how do you get Pikachu on the bus?" Massu gleefully reminds him of this aggravating brainteaser.

After some thinking he responds, "You take some candy, give it to Tokape, or in his case dump it in front of him and then shove Pikachu on the bus!"

"No, I never said to use violence. Don't make too many conclusions," Massu simply rewords Tego's previous response, drowning out his last hopes.

"Okay, I give up!" Tego lastly musters up to say.

Massu tells the punch line while grinning amusingly, "You poke-him-on," as he pushes an imaginary button. The invisible button seems to be best purposed as a laughing one for Tego bursts into a fast-paced laugh that causes everyone in the restaurant to turn and glare.

"Hahaha! That was great! Tell another one!" He barley tries to express his gratification for the corny gag. "Gomen, gomen everyone!" and the eaters turn back to their meals. "Okay, okay, wait! I got one!" as he finishes his last chortle rubbing his tummy from the heavy workout.

"Haha… Yeah…" Massu accepts his proposal.

"All right…" Tego stables his worn out self. "Does your… hot dog have a last name?"

"What?" as Massu makes a droned-out expression like Tuxedo Kamen would make if Serena told him whom she really is. Finally, he revives and asks the giggling Tego, "Where did you get that?"

"You know, from the animation of the hot dog…" Tego begins his explanation as Massu shakes his head with hesitation. "From the hot dog commercials."

"What hot dog commercials?"

"The Oscar Meyer Wiener ones."

"Oh. Wait a minute," Massu ponders for a split moment. "Oh I know what you're talking about! And it's not does your hot dog have a last name, it's… Err, I remember the ad with--"

"The dancing bologna!" They both unexpectedly jinx each other and the whole room showers them with their practiced glares. "Gomen!" they quickly express and turn back to pick apart the gag.

"Yeah, the song goes la-di-dah, la-di-dah, my bologna has a last name, it's M-E-Y-E-R…" Tego sings and Massu joins him in spelling out the letters melodically. They share an over-dramatic, silent laugh attack on account of their tense surroundings.

A moment of silence mysteriously falls upon them and no one would know how that possibly happens with these personifications of Tom and Jerry. Tom tries to annoy the distracted mouse looking off to the side at a piece of mod art that matches the design of the enclosed space. The cat playfully rests a pointed finger-gun and a curled fist with the rest of the hand on his oblivious shoulder. Tego, without a clue, turns his head and is slightly punctured by his round, but prickly fingernail. However, his face is pushed enough for he whines, "Why you poke me?"

"Oh me? I just like your cheek, that's all. Mmmm--"

"Ey!" Tego cries as Massu rings a quiet giggle, which turns into a rather manly laugh remembering he is the 'mannier part' of the relationship.

Tego surprisingly does not say anything but he knows exactly how to fight back. With Massu's hand still resting on his burning body, he opens his mouth and envelops his entirety around Massu's suddenly electrified finger. The finger now completely inserted into Tego's opening, he closes his eyes and gradually pulls back his neck. Massu feels his soft, moist tongue leaving his sparking finger and the smooth, wet layer that forms on it. Tego leaves him to make the smallest, most pleasantly surprised 'o' he can gesture with his mouth.

Calm and unaffected, the sushi man pops out and breaks the sensual moment, "Enjoy your food boys," as if he sees this kind of stuff all the time.

"Sushi time!" Tego exclaims most happily. However, Massu is under some kind of trance. "Mmmm… I really love salmon roe, don't you?" and he back-handily shoves a particle to his mouth without needing to sight his target. Massu simply allows the forceful piece in, moving only his mouth, and slowly chews, still in amazement.

Soon after Massu regains full consciousness and engulfs his whole platter down with such ease, he does not know how his appetite regained full consciousness as well. Massu, feeling like himself since the date is proceeding enjoyably, crawls his hand towards Tego's plate where he is mindlessly chewing down his small mountain of divine sushi. "Uh, uh!" Tego tisks and ticks the hand away. Massu is a fighter and never gives up when it comes to rescuing his long time companion, food. The second attempt calls upon his forefinger and middle one for he tiptoes them towards its captive fortress. The king sees this in his receptive peripheral vision and rules by quickly swatting the selected appendages like a mother would do to her child after being told, 'Don't touch unless you're going to buy'. _Last attempt…_ Massu determinedly talks himself into because he needs to be in agreement with his unfulfilled stomach. This time he uses the one, solitary poker of Tego's cheek he is downsized to. He goes all the way to wrapping it around a sushi and begins to pull it towards him. Tego sees this but waits until it is at the edge of the saucer and snatches it.

"If you want it, you're going to have to get it!" and with that, the immature couple swats, grasps, and retreats from every possible position a pair can make publicly. Massu hungrily grabs and follows Tego's precious sushi and sometimes looks like he is embracing him fully. At last, Tego abruptly situates it in his mouth and bites down securing it.

"Oh you want me to get it, eh?" Massu cleverly says raising his eyebrows suggestively. Tego lets out a confused cry but then realizes this is probably the worst place to put the most wanted sushi in town. Massu closes in, burying Tego's face, clenches his teeth around the sushi, purposely pressing his lips against Tego's strained ones. He retracts eventually and sits back on his seat, chewing happily.

_Such a good thing when your date walks into their own traps…_ Massu concludes from this pleasurable incident, philosophizing endearingly about the eternal tamer of his heart.

It is time to leave the uninteresting place it is becoming and enter the inviting starlit city. "To the cinema," Tego geekily commands, pointing in one direction.

"To the cinema," Masuda nods in support.

They are at the ticket booth and thanks to Massu's absent-mind; he let Tego lead the way resulting in Tego to be in front of him in the queue. Massu obviously does not think ahead because his original intention is to pay for Tego's admission as part of his royal treatment. _I got to do something… Don't mess up, don't mess this up… Think fast, Masuda-kun… _ he quietly taunts himself. Massu takes one of Tego's soft hands and lifts it to an abnormal height. He pauses and then spins the pretty hand making him twirl in place. Tego does not pirouette once though, he rotates completely around Massu producing a successful two-hundred, seventy degrees.

"Wow… you really sweep me off my feet!" Tego gratifies.

"Well it helps when you have such a great dancer," Massu returns the memory-ridden wink Tego flashed long ago when there was daylight. He stops and smiles at his royal highness and gently kisses the top of his forehead. Tego smiles, pauses but does not hesitate to reciprocate a sweet peck on Massu's head as well.

After Massu smoothly wows Tego and buys the tickets to the PG-13 movie, they sit contently in the blue Smurf theatre recliners. The movie plays and is drawing nearer to its ending. Massu plots to himself, _Movie's almost over and I haven't even made a move yet! What to do, what to do…_ With much convincing, he slyly wraps his arm around Tego's broad shoulders. Tego takes a hint and thinks to cuddle with Massu by resting his head toward his warm side.

Just about as he is leaning back he says in his head, _What am I doing? He thinks he can have me this easily? Pish! Number one rule: Play hard to get!_ So he pulls back and continues to focus on the huge screen, casually removing Massu's arm back to its former spot.

Massu could not concentrate on the film; he could care less about it. An excruciatingly five minutes pass and he once again pries open his can of spinach full of vitamin P, persistence. _Oh got it! Why didn't I think of this before?_ He instantly slips his hand under Tego's, grabbing firmly, yet in a way as if his palm is godly to him. Tego, this time, does not resist just as Massu brilliantly predicts.

After a while, Tego moves inwardly sideways, closer to Massu. He adorably pants one, solitary question, "Massu… Do you want to be with me forever?" Massu incredibly surprised at this question, drops his hand almost instantaneously, and nays a…

**A/N: **The last chapter is coming up, please comment!


	5. Love Me Now or Leave Me Ever

**Title: **Love Me Now or Leave Me Ever

**Pair: **Massu and Tego

**Rating:** R-17

**Genre:** Smut and Romance

**Hook:** Tego receives the answer he regrettably asks for but was it worth the question at all?

"No," he says.

The inquirer is shock but reassures himself, _Maybe, he didn't hear me right…_ He ejects another question at a greater volume, "If I wanted to jump from a cliff would you jump with me?"

"No," he replies without hesitation.

Tego on the verge of tears utters a last test at Massu. "If I were to leave you, would you cry?"

"No," he answers once again.

That is it, Tego has heard enough. As he gets up to walk away, tears streaming down his face, an arm grabs him. The person of the arm speaks clearly, "I don't want to be with you forever. I need to be with you forever." Tego stops in his tracks and listens. The voice continues, "I would not jump from a cliff with you, I would be down on the ground, to catch you." Tego completely intrigued, softens his crying, and sits down again next to Massu. Having his undivided attention, he delivers the last line of his beautiful poem. "And I wouldn't cry if you walked away… I'd… I'd die…"

The speechless Tego gleams out of his moist eyes just enough before he plunges himself towards Massu's truthful mouth. Massu can feel the old tears and forcefully balances Tego's firm lips. He is finally defined with the most precious moment of his life, the one that he most longed for. Their kiss continues to heat up, Tego slips his soft, tender tongue in between his lips, and he accepts it gladly. Massu gently massages Tego's sensitive licker and Tego does the same until they are synchronized. It is as if their tongues were choreographed to one song, one beat, and one rhythm. They slow down the dance and Tego is the first to pull away. He lets go of his prisoner and sees that he was clearly expecting more.

"Toshi, I just want to kiss your lips. Is that okay?" Massu romantically asks. His Toshi does not speak. He only nods timidly without hesitation. Massu closes in and begins a slow-motion peck upon the still but shook Tego. Tego closes his eyes and just lets Massu tear his body apart, saturating him with a thousand butterflies throughout him. He breathes in and commits to Massu's kiss, opening his mouth a tiny bit. They thoroughly enjoy this common bond, however the audience seems to as well because they are applauding loudly. Although it is not them they are enjoying, the movie had just ended.

Massu breaks apart this time and is close to Tego's ear. He faintly utters the unmistakable phrase, "C'mon, let's go." He takes his darling's hand and leads him down the carpeted steps. Tego is swimming in a daze; he does not even notice where Massu is taking him. All of a sudden, he is pinned to an alley wall and is enveloped with a sensation he has never felt before. He fights back with substantial force and tantalizes himself with an extremely rough and passionate kiss. They continue to walk or more correctly, waltz tightly down the dimly lit path. "Mmmmm…" is all Tego can muster through Massu's hold.

"MMMM…" Massu repeats but at much greater volume grabbing one of his hands and placing his other on the back of Tego's neck. He strokes it from the smooth hair, pulling it ever so seductively. Tego this time repays Massu's slam onto a streetlight. He pushes and nuzzles his head into Massu's, giving him the ride of his life. Tego lets go and retreats to his neck, stroking it with his tongue as if it was butter. "How… How do you like that?" Massu's only response is a turned-on, shut-eyed nod up and down, up and down.

They arrive at the upper-middle class abode and Massu takes a key jamming it into its hole. They are furiously at each other as if it was though they were punishing one another. They head for the stairs. Step by step, one would alternate in leading the way up, looking deeply and suggestively into the other's eyes. After each look they would tease his partner with an abrupt, almost painful kiss for one of the lusters must break apart and take the next incline. Massu then grabs Tego's hand as they eventually reach the top. Tego rushes into Massu's mouth. Massu is pushed back to the end of the hall. He results in banging his head on his family portrait with enough force for he exclaims, "Ow!" Nevertheless, he takes it light-heartily, just as a child who has curiously brushed the side of a small, potted cactus.

"Sorry, am I doing this right?"

"Now you are," and Massu wraps his arms around him, tasting him. He waddles the clueless Tego back to their determined destination. Finally, they reach the cove labeled _BEWARE OF MASSU'S_.

"Heyy… Where you taking me?" Tego giggles flirtatiously. However, it is crystal clear they have past the flirting stage.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes," and Massu pushes the door opens as it creaks, warmly welcoming the clump. He furthers Tego's suspense and put his weight upon him harmlessly lowering him. They are on his bed and Tego goes in for a kiss, as Massu is actually there to return it, unlike the formerly stubborn Tego that is now forgotten.

At this point, foreplay is also about to be a thing of the past as well. They slow down and Tego lets go of Massu's captivating mouth. He takes one of his hand and sheepishly, but sensually pulls down the remains of his sweater. Underneath is a dark, plaid shirt and as he looks at Massu with sex-crazed eyes and a gaping mouth. Massu, finally catching on from what seems like a hypnotizing fantasy, unzips his white hoodie and grabs his wife beater off with one arm.

They are both half-naked and they hardly can contain themselves. This is a fact because Tego suctions his head to Massu's manly chest, frisking the rest of his exposed skin with his paws. Massu lets out a purr as his deeply intended boyfriend is touching him for the first time somewhere else besides his face, hands, and embarrassingly his butt. One thing is for sure: this certainly is nothing compared to the insignificant handholding Tego wildly adores.

They give each other one look and one look is all it takes for them to rapidly engulf each other once more. The both of them smoothly fall down onto the pillows and Massu thoughtfully covers himself and his honey. Massu puts one hand in Tego's suddenly unappealing jeans and Tego does not deny its access. Tego shutters at its initial contact and lays his head back into the pillow. "Uuhhh…" he hornily groans. "Massu…"

"Yes?" Massu stops for a movement and peeks out of the blanket for air.

"Massuu…"

"Mmmm, hmm?"

"Well gosh! Don't stop, okay?"

"Okay," and Massu continues his deep tissue massage, smooching his head to his navel. He strums the nerve strings of his in-tune, sex-filled harp as he plays a melody according to the notes Tego tenderly belts out.

Massu moves on and this time unfastens Tego's pants, unveiling a very nice package. A package that is stiff and ready for its arrival. Massu goes under the covers once more and takes him in his mouth. He works his head up and down, back and forth on Tego. "Uhh! Uhh!" Tego exclaims as if he is having an orgasm. He convulses slightly deeper and deeper back into his mate's sleeping place.

Massu does not stop there, for at this point he would not even know when to stop. He gently helps the sedated Tego on his knees. As Massu slowly removes his pant he says, "This is my first time and yours. Let's make it special. I promise I'll try not to hurt you… much." Tego's sole response is a slow and steady nod looking back at his trustful lover. Massu lubricates himself with some massage oil that he uses after baseball practise and games from the neighboring nightstand.

Mass kisses his frightened lips and starts in on Tego. Tego feels it and for the first time since his high school years started, he feels pain. His eyes water slightly for he has trained himself again many hurts in his life. Massu begins very slowly that gradually speeds to the rate of a mechanical bull. "Mhum, mhum, mhum, mhum…" Tego grunts become quicker and quicker. Soon after, they become two boys moving in one motion. "Oh god!" he screams to the invaluable Father up above. Not even the supernatural can save him from his most pleasing destination now. Tego's head is spinning and all the values he has ever developed and up held are shattered into halves, into pieces, and then into grains of sand. They are traded for the most lustful euphoria as he groans a final painful glee, reaching his last stage of climax, releasing himself of all his innocence.

Tego lies back on the mattress, panting as he subsides the fiery erector.

"All right, that's it. Your turn, mister," he cutely teases Massu who is about cum as well.

"No, no, no…" Massu blocks his pleasure-giver, but Tego is too cunning for such weak gestures.

He kisses the entire tip of it compassionately with his lips. Tego, however does not slow down and entirely steals him in his mouth. He innocently does not know the techniques but does not care for he wants to give Massu a double dose of the medicine he tasted a second ago. He is determined to do everything and anything to send him over the edge. He blows, Massu groans. He sucks and Massu moans. He swallows and Massu cries. At last, Tego expands his last nerve and he too officially pours out all of his purity in Tego's mouth.

After a little rest, it is as though time stands still. They lie peacefully under the soft feathers within the duvet. They look like the modern day Romeo and Juliet but without the dying. They sit up in bed, resting on their knees while Massu gently holds Tego in his arms. He takes a moment to cover himself and his beauteous Juliet in the protection of his white cloth. Now they look similar to a pair of cozy Arctic Eskimos, waiting for one of them to stop beaming and speak his mind. Gradually as Massu looks into Tego's eyes, steadily and softly he says, "You're beautiful."

Tego slightly opens to gape his mouth in awe, breathing slowly for he is overwhelmed, appreciating the tremendous flattery he thoroughly bestows upon him. He leans back, searches ever so slightly back and forth in Massu's eyes, and gazes in amazement. He can see the sun is about to rise in his small, browning skies, wanting to peek after days and days of waiting for the black, clueless skies to part and enter a dimension of clear blue skies it knows it can co-exist with.

Then, Tego understands. He understands how someone can be that important to one's life and how hard one may suffer every second of the day to endlessly think of achieving the slightest possibility of spending time together in the least way lovingly. "You're mine," Tego elongates the two syllables. Massu does not easily forget about the deal he promises the younger one while taking the weight off their feet, a moment belonging to the reminiscent time transpiring on the whimsical walkway.

"You were always mine," Massu responds pulling Tego in even closer. Massu touches his soft cheek into his hand evoking the three components of true love as he kisses him romantically, passionately, and sensually. During their first moment of being boyfriends for once, they both feel as though they were watching a live explosive show of fluorescent fireworks behind their tightly closed eyes. The beautiful presentation halts and once again the environment revolves back to a sweet, dark chocolate room, lit only by the moonlight revealing solely the edges of the twinkling grains of sand as elegantly seen from a perfectly shaped hour glass. They gaze upon each other's eyes, silently vowing never to let go, to let go of this pure moment that seemingly is the epitome of perfection. They smile and know that their newborn love will last like a burning star igniting the dark, impossible heavens for billions and billions of years to come. Taking off from the enchanting moment in endless eternity, the pixels of time begin to turn again, as the occurrence of the date will repeat, undoubtedly once more.

**A/N:** Any final words?


End file.
